Oh Glória
by alpha61
Summary: O Mumble dedica canções a acontecimentos entre ele e a Glória. NOTA: O Mumble faz as batidas e o Erik canta com a ajuda dos amigos. O que conta é a intenção, não é? Na última música, a Glória junta-se ao filho.


**Oh Glória**

SINOPSE: O Mumble dedica canções a acontecimentos entre ele e a Glória. NOTA: O Mumble faz as batidas e o Erik canta com a ajuda dos amigos. O que conta é a intenção, não é? Na última música, a Glória junta-se ao filho.

01 - A SUA LINDA VOZ:

_A primeira vez que ouvi a Glória a cantar foi quando éramos pequenos. E já nessa altura, a Glória tinha uma linda voz. Aquele momento foi totalmente mágico. Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada, a não ser aquela linda melodia cantada por ela._

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

02 - BOOGIE WONDERLAND:

_O momento em que eu e a Glória dançamos juntos ao ritmo dos meus pés e da sua voz deixou-me muito feliz. Não me importava nada de passar o dia inteira a fazer aquilo, se não fosse o Noah a expulsar-me._

Every time I look at you, you always look so beautiful

Driving on the road again the Chevy's packed and it is dusk

And I will take some photographs so I can dream of you

Can't say I felt such twisting in my heart this way

We pitch a tent and I won?t sleep I might just stay awake

The fire's burning, softly singing songs so close to you

Do you believe in love at first sight, I think you do

Lying naked under the covers

Those are the best days of my life

Can't take away those times we stayed up and we talked all night,

Chain smoking cigarettes and three bottles of red wine

Falling asleep together holding your body close to mine

And in the morning your eyes open, so innocent

The sun is blazing we are sweaty you look lovely

Nothing else matters anymore, cause you're in my arms again

03 - ROCOCÓ:

_Eu senti-me tão mal por lhe ter insultado naquele dia que o meu coração quase parou de bater por saber que eu lhe tinha magoado._

When your day is long and the night

The night is yours alone

When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on

Don't let yourself go

Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong

Now it's time to sing along

When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)

If you feel like letting go (hold on)

When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on

Everybody hurts

Take comfort in your friends

Everybody hurts

Don't throw your hand Oh, no

Don't throw your hand

If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

Everybody hurts sometimes

04 - REGRESSO:

_Quando voltei, fiquei tão feliz por ver a Glória! Só me apetecia ir ter com ela e dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia! Mas eu tinha que tratar da nossa salvação._

Wake up in the morning

Stumble on my life

Can't get no love

Without sacrifice

If anything should happen

I guess I wish you well

Ooh a little bit of heaven

Or a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story

That I've ever told

No hope or love or glory

Happy ending's gone forevermore

I feel as if I'm wasting

And I wasted every day

This is the way you left me

I'm not pretending

No hope, no love, no glory

No happy ending

This is the way that we love

Like it's forever

Then live the rest of our life

But not together

05 - FAMÍLIA:

_Finalmente tinha uma família! Estava com o amor da minha vida e tinha tido um filho: o Erik!_

I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'Cause I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel the love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call, she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

06 - MAU PAI:

_O meu filho Erik tinha desaparecido. Eu estava mesmo preocupado. A Glória dizia-me que eu era um bom pai, mas eu não tinha assim tanta certeza._

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carrying on

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

07 - DE NOVO JUNTOS:

_Eu tinha conseguido salvar os meus amigos com a ajuda do Brian e das outras focas-elefante. Finalmente estava com a Glória outra vez! Eu, a Glória e o Erik. Uma família perfeita, de novo unida._

Remember love

Remember you and me

Remember everything we shared

On this planet when we cared

Remember hearts

Remember unity

Remember laughing neighbours without expecting favors

Why be afraid

To make an honest mistake

If you acknowledge the pain

And you wanna change

You can get through anything

Do you remember at all

People walking hand in hand

Can we feel that love again

Can you imagine it all

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song together

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Singing

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Look at me

Look at you

Now look at me again

See we're nothing different

Look around

Take what you see

With throwing things outside our window

We don't care to keep it clean

I had a dream

Beauty was only skin deep

If we all just believe

That is all we need

Nothing else can set you free

Do you remember at all

People walking hand in hand

Can we feel that love again

Can you imagine it all

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song together

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Singing

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

If we could throw away the hate

And make love last another day

Don't give up just for today

Life would be so simple

And when they talk about us

They gon' never stop us

We'll Keep singing

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Come on we'll keep singing

Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Do you remember at all

People walking hand in hand

Can we feel that love again

Can you imagine it all

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song together

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Come, come on, come on singing

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Singing

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Singing

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

**O AUTOR: Caso queiram saber que músicas são, aqui está a lista:**

1- ELTON JOHN - YOUR SONG (Erik)

2- MATT WHITE - BEST DAYS (Erik ft Atticus)

3- REM - EVERYBODY HURTS (Erik)

4- MIKA - HAPPY ENDING (Erik ft Boadicea & Atticus)

5- ROBBIE WILLIAMS - ANGELS (Erik)

6- DANIEL POWTER - BAD DAY (Erik)

7- DEMI LOVATO E JASON DERULO - TOGETHER (Erik ft Glória & Atticus ft Boadicea)


End file.
